Black
by MademoiselleSucre
Summary: Je ne voulais pas mourir, pourtant tu m'as tué... tu nous as tué.


Noir.

Dans tes yeux je ne vois plus le jaune de nos étés passés. Dans tes yeux je ne vois plus le rouge de nos passions envolées. Dans tes yeux je ne vois plus le vert de l'espoir engagé. Dans tes yeux je ne vois plus le pourpre de nos colères tolérées. A vrai dire, dans tes yeux je ne vois plus rien. Ni tes joies, ni tes peines, ni tes pleures, ni tes sourires cachés, ni rien. Même pas la colère d'un homme. Même pas l'amour que tu me dois. Rien, rien et rien. Maintenant je ne vois que le noir de ta rancune. Le noir du vide intérieur. Le noir de tes pensées vide. Car c'est exactement ce qu'est devenue ta vie. Vide de sens. Noir de dégout. Sombre et inaccessible. Je me souviens des jours où tout allait bien et je pleure. Tu ne vie plus, tu ne ris plus, carrément tu n'existes plus. Pourtant l'existence est le propre de l'homme. Et pourtant toi tu ne te prends plus à rien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder et de pleurer, me laissant envahir par le noir de ton aura glacé et frissonnante. Je t'ai donné tout. Ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme. Et tu l'as perdu. Tu as perdu mon âme, dans les marécages de la haine. Pas cette haine ou la colère emporte à des sentiments inexprimables. Mais bien cette haine de toi-même. Cette haine de moi. Cette haine de nous. Pourquoi ? Tout aurait pu mieux ce passer, on aurait dû surmonter tout ça. Si tu voulais bien me tendre la main. Pourquoi avoir tout abandonné ? Peux-tu me dire réellement pourquoi as-tu abandonné ? Alors que j'étais là. Je pouvais t'aider. Tu ne m'as pas cherché, tu ne m'as donc pas trouvé. Pourtant j'étais tout près de toi. Tout près de ton cœur. Tu m'as tournée le dos, parce que tu ne voulais plus m'écouter. Tu ne voulais plus écouter personne. Et plus tu avances dans tes ténèbres et moins je pourrais te suivre. Et moins j'aurais de chance de te sauver. Tu ne vois même plus ma main devant toi. Tu ne te vois même plus. Tu ne me vois pas non plus. Tu ne vois plus rien. Oui, voilà tu ne vois plus rien. Sinon tu aurais vu où tu mettais les pieds, dans ce gouffre monstrueux qui te tire et te tire encore et encore dans le noir. Dans le noir. Dans ce noir interminable autour de toi. Bientôt je ne te verrais plus. Bientôt je devrais abandonner, arrêter de m'accrocher et disparaitre. Oui, si tu ne te dépêche pas de prendre ma main, je disparaîtrais dans le noir. Dans ton noir. Non, pas que je partirais, mais tu ne voudras plus me sentir près de toi. Tu ne voudras plus apercevoir ma faible lumière près de toi. Pourtant il y a pas longtemps on brillait ensemble tous les deux, on ne formait qu'un. Mais tu ne veux plus que le noir, le noir permanent. Glacé. J'ai froid mais je reste. Je ne vois rien mais je suis là. J'ai beau crier pour que tu entendes tu n'écoutes pas. Le noir nuage de ton paysage prend le dessus. Pourquoi me rejettes-tu tout d'un coup ? J'ai toujours été là. Regarde-moi, juste une fois, que je te sorte de là. Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ? Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi ? Tu ne te souviens plus de moi ? C'est bizarre, pourtant tu me connais très bien. Tu sais tout de moi, tout comme je sais tout de toi. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas rester dans ce noir. Alors pourquoi l'avoir accepté près de toi ? Ce démon qui nous environne tous les deux. Tu as besoin de moi, et pourtant tu m'as renié. Je ne te comprends plus depuis peu. Qui suis-je ? Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Tu sais très bien qui je suis. M'as-tu réellement oublié ? M'as-tu réellement retiré dans ton cœur ? Qui suis-je ? Et bien maintenant je ne suis plus personne à cause de toi. Je ne suis plus personne car tu m'as rejeté. Il était encore possible de te sortir de là. Mais je vais bientôt disparaitre de ta vie. A jamais ? Surement. Tu ne me vois plus. Il n'y a plus de porte de sortie.

Qui suis-je ? Et bien… il n'y a pas si longtemps j'étais toi. Tu sais cette partie de toi qui voulais encore survivre… Comment je m'appelle ? Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus de nom car toi nom plus tu n'as plus de nom. Nous ne serons plus car tu n'as pas voulu. Mais si tu veux réellement savoir… avant on m'appelait Neji, HYUGA Neji. Et toi ? Et bien toi aussi tu étais Neji. Oui, avant. Maintenant ni moi ni toi n'existe. Il n'y a plus de « je suis ». D'ailleurs il n'y a plus rien. Tu as abandonné alors que tout allait changer. Tu as injecté le poison dans tes veines et doucement on s'éteint à petit feu. Il n'y avait plus rien a faire ? Mais moi je voulais m'en sortir ! Moi je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas des ténèbres que tu as emmenées. Je voulais vivre encore et encore. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu mets ton noir immonde sur ta famille. Sur notre famille. Sur ma famille.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps nous étions. Maintenant nous ne sommes plus rien.

Un spasme de douleur épris le jeune homme sur son lit. Le cyanure a eu raison de lui. Un long filet de bave mousseuse coule au coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux livides braqués au plafond ses mains s'agitèrent tel des fourmis s'éparpillant puis plus rien. Néant.

Maintenant dans son regard on ne voit plus que le noir du désespoir.

Le noir. Les ténèbres. Plus de salut. Plus rien, vraiment plus rien du tout.

Descartes a dit : « Je peux douter de tout, mais je ne peux douter de moi en train de douter. Donc j'existe. »

Mais si on ne doute même plus, et si on ne pense même plus car nous avions trop douté…nous n'existons plus ?


End file.
